Romeo and Juliet
by Enigma Force
Summary: Ever think the story of Romeo and Juliet could be different? Well, Here is my take on the story through a conversation between two lovers. Its just one chapter, but I think it sheds a new light on Romeo and Juliet unless you've already thought of this.


Romeo and Juliet

Dj2k has logged on

B3tt3r L8 has logged on

Dj2k: (9:04)

Hey!

B3tt3r L8: (9:05)

hi i've got to tell u something

Dj2k: (9:06 PM)

what is it

B3tt3r L8: (9:06 PM)

i think i made a really big mistake and i dont know how to fix it

Dj2k: (9:06 PM)

what mistake

B3tt3r L8: (9:07 PM)

i created a problem thats ruined a life and maybe a friendship if they do what they want to do

B3tt3r L8: (9:07 PM)

i dont know how to tell them

B3tt3r L8: (9:07 PM)

and ican't tell anyone else

B3tt3r L8: (9:07 PM)

so im trapped inside of myself

Dj2k: (9:08 PM)

what kind of problem

B3tt3r L8: (9:08 PM)

how do you not love something thats yours. that you create. i love all of my artwork i might not like it but i love it because i created it.

B3tt3r L8: (9:08 PM)

i understand God in that respect. He loves us even when he doesn't like us

B3tt3r L8: (9:09 PM)

is it not unnatural for a mother to hate her own child. but i'll love it no matter what. i wish i was older sometimes

B3tt3r L8: (9:09 PM)

then i could really love the child it would be mine

B3tt3r L8: (9:10 PM)

i would be able to care for it like his or her mother would if they were under different circumstances

Dj2k: (9:10 PM)

B3tt3r L8 what are you saying

B3tt3r L8: (9:10 PM)

i want a child and i doubt i'll get one anyother way than adoptioin

B3tt3r L8: (9:10 PM)

Nia says there's nothing wrong with me but i think there is

Dj2k: (9:10 PM)

we'll have a child

Dj2k: (9:10 PM)

what do you think is wrong

B3tt3r L8: (9:11 PM)

i want to love somthing that would be me like God feels about us. We are God and God is us. i mean not we are almighty but we are an extenxion of his being

Dj2k: (9:12 PM)

u want a baby

B3tt3r L8: (9:13 PM)

we are his children we carry his life within our ssouls. and not being a christian is like not knowing your orgins not knowing who ur parents are. Knowing God is like Knowing your entire self. from the first person who was created in your family historry all the way down the very DNA that makes you tick. and yes i want a baby.

Dj2k: (9:14 PM)

u feel every since that day youve lost touch with god

B3tt3r L8: (9:14 PM)

why wouldnt' anyone want a baby. They are God's way of showing us how he loves us

B3tt3r L8: (9:15 PM)

and no. i think ive gotten closer becasue ineed his strengthe to help me through this. we are meant to be toghter that i know i just wish we had waithed a little longer

B3tt3r L8: (9:15 PM)

that's why its not so bad

Dj2k: (9:16 PM)

this is what ive been wanting for so long

Dj2k: (9:16 PM)

to get down to someones true thoughts and feelings

Dj2k: (9:17 PM)

to know a person from there very core

Dj2k: (9:17 PM)

to feel like im in contact with a real person

Dj2k: (9:17 PM)

ive seen the inside of you B3tt3r L8

Dj2k: (9:17 PM)

now id be damned if i let you go

Dj2k: (9:18 PM)

we'll have child

Dj2k: (9:18 PM)

and well love it like noones bussiness

B3tt3r L8: (9:18 PM)

i just wish that everone understood what i know about a baby. they are pure creatures not entirely innoccent but pure and through them we can and do learn alot about how God loves us and makes us who we are and why we need him

B3tt3r L8: (9:18 PM)

and I know we will

B3tt3r L8: (9:19 PM)

and what do you mean you you feel like your in touch with the real person

Dj2k: (9:21 PM)

ive never been to a persons core before ive dewelled deep within the surface but never in the center now that im there with you its like a vision of blinding white beauty

B3tt3r L8: (9:23 PM)

at my core is darkness mixed with tiny bits of silver. its not beautiful as much as its disturbing. sometimes there is more light in it than sadness and evil but thats only when i feel closes to God and his love. I've been wandering a while...a long while but i know where im supposed to go and how im to get there i just have been fighting it.

Dj2k: (9:24 PM)

no youre wrong you may be concived from darkness but that doesnt make you evil

Dj2k: (9:25 PM)

you are misunderstood

B3tt3r L8: (9:25 PM)

we are evil creatures by nature

B3tt3r L8: (9:25 PM)

it is in us to be conceited and selfish and kill and hate

Dj2k: (9:25 PM)

i dont believe that

B3tt3r L8: (9:25 PM)

it goes against everything in us to love

Dj2k: (9:26 PM)

no

B3tt3r L8: (9:26 PM)

only with God can we truly love and even then that love is partly shadowed by our true nature

Dj2k: (9:26 PM)

we love so many things

B3tt3r L8: (9:26 PM)

we lust so many things

Dj2k: (9:26 PM)

so many things are created from love

B3tt3r L8: (9:26 PM)

and from lust

B3tt3r L8: (9:26 PM)

from a passion that we don't understand until its toolate

Dj2k: (9:26 PM)

ok i have a question

B3tt3r L8: (9:26 PM)

shoot

Dj2k: (9:27 PM)

older couples that are way to old to have sex and looks have left them long ago what keeps them together

Dj2k: (9:27 PM)

stay together i mean

Dj2k: (9:28 PM)

it isnt lust

Dj2k: (9:28 PM)

it isnt sallow looks

Dj2k: (9:28 PM)

its love

Dj2k: (9:28 PM)

humans have saved lives out of love

Dj2k: (9:29 PM)

they have scarifecd themselves for there loved ones

Dj2k: (9:29 PM)

not for money

Dj2k: (9:29 PM)

not for fame

Dj2k: (9:29 PM)

but for love

B3tt3r L8: (9:29 PM)

because they understand that it isn't whats outside they know their end is coming soon so they aren't relying on more time to correct their mistakes they know to live in the present not the moment. the people on the inside matter not the stuff that fades on the outside.

B3tt3r L8: (9:29 PM)

they understand long lasting love...but some not all.

B3tt3r L8: (9:30 PM)

being old does not bring wisdom

B3tt3r L8: (9:30 PM)

living life and correcting or even learning from the mistakes that you and others around you have made does

B3tt3r L8: (9:30 PM)

do you know why i love Romeo and Juliet so much

Dj2k: (9:31 PM)

why

B3tt3r L8: (9:31 PM)

because i belive that after Romeo and juliet loved for the first time she became pregnant

B3tt3r L8: (9:32 PM)

i think her dad found out one morning when he witnessed his daughter throwing up and sleeping in

B3tt3r L8: (9:32 PM)

i think he casued Romeo to be banished from the city and stuck away from his daughter

B3tt3r L8: (9:33 PM)

becasue he didn't understand the true depth of their love.

B3tt3r L8: (9:33 PM)

Juliet fearing her father would make her marry and get rid of her child did the only thing she thought necessary to save her and the baby

B3tt3r L8: (9:33 PM)

she faked her death

B3tt3r L8: (9:34 PM)

not thinking that Romeo wouldn't get her note and that she wouldn't wake up in time to save his life...

B3tt3r L8: (9:34 PM)

but tragdegies aren't meant to end happily

B3tt3r L8: (9:34 PM)

so she died in the end and so did Romeo and the baby they made

B3tt3r L8: (9:34 PM)

but they live happily in death

B3tt3r L8: (9:35 PM)

becasue they loved and understood it

B3tt3r L8: (9:35 PM)

only after their death did their families understand...

B3tt3r L8: (9:35 PM)

sometimes Tragic events bring about understanding...sad but true

B3tt3r L8: (9:36 PM)

thats why.

Dj2k: (9:36 PM)

so what you are saying without tragdy there cant be understanding

Dj2k: (9:38 PM)

thats forces balacing eachother

Dj2k: (9:38 PM)

good and evil

Dj2k: (9:38 PM)

order and choas

Dj2k: (9:39 PM)

what if there is an unfinished chapter in the romeo and juilet story

Dj2k: (9:39 PM)

what of there spirits

B3tt3r L8: (9:39 PM)

gtg

Dj2k: (9:39 PM)

what if they feel like they had unfinished buiness

Dj2k: (9:39 PM)

fine

Dj2k: (9:39 PM)

i was gonna say what if we are the 2 lovers

Dj2k: (9:40 PM)

and this time there will be a happy ending

B3tt3r L8: (9:40 PM)

i think we will but not eveyone is as lucky and as watched after as we are.

B3tt3r L8: (9:40 PM)

ily txt me

Dj2k: (9:40 PM)

ily2

Dj2k: (9:41 PM)

bye


End file.
